Alphabet Soup
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: ABC of Bones. One Shots inspired by one word starting with A, B, C, D ect. Lots of Brennan, Booth, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Sweets and Squinterns family stuff. A bit mushy but there will be some drama in there.
1. Arithmetic

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones or the Alphabet. I don't know who owns the Alphabet to be honest. The Ancient Greeks maybe. **

**This does exactly what it says on the tin. It is the Alphabet of Bones. So each chapter will be based on one word starting with A, B, C, D ect. **

**So first up is A for Arithmetic. I have a piece of work for Maths to hand in and it is really frustrating me. It isn't basic third grade stuff.**

**January 2022**

Isabel Booth was getting really frustrated with her third grade math homework and so was Katherine Hodgins. Despite being the daughters of two of the world's most brilliant scientists and being extremely bright themselves, math was not their strong point. At subjects like English and Art was.

"Hey girls, how are you getting on?" Hodgins asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"I've decided that Miss Lovey hates us." Kathy replied.

"How can she hate you if her name is Miss Lovey?" Hodgins asked his daughter.

"The homework she has given us for math is really hard." Izzie answered. Hodgins walked over and took the sheet of paper from the table and looked at it closely. Division and multiplications. This should be a cinch for him.

_425 divided by 5=_

_216 divided by 12=_

_120 divided by 8=_

"Doesn't look that hard." Hodgins commented.

"That is because you are a grownup and grownups are supposed to be smart." Kathy said.

"Can't you use a calculator?"

"No." the girls said in unison.

"Not allowed." Izzie said. "We're supposed to do this in our heads."

"Ok, I'll take you both through it and we'll see where we get to." Hodgins said grabbing one of the pink glittery pencils. First of all you draw a box with the big number inside and the smaller one at the side." he said drawing the box and wrote 425 on the inside and 5 beside it. "So you girls know your five times tables?"

"Yes." Kathy answered. "But four isn't in the five times table."

"Ah, but your dad has a special trick." Hodgins said tapping his nose. "What is eight multiplied by five?"

He watched as the girls counted their fingers. "Forty." they both answered.

"So that is the answer for the first part is eight because, like you said eight fives are forty." Hodgins said writing an eight above the four in the box.

"But what do we do with the two?" Izzie asked looking intrigued at the process that her Uncle Hodgins was doing.

"Now we carry that over and put it next to the five." he said drawing a small two next to the bigger five in the box. "So do you know what twenty-five divided by five is?"

"Five." they both answered again. "Oh. I get it now."

"So the answer is?"

"Eighty five." the girls answered happily.

"Thank you Dad." Kathy said.

"No problem Kath, however, where is Damon, isn't he supposed to be doing his homework as well?"

"I saw him and Michael with a fire extinguisher going up towards the bedroom." Kathy answered.

"Oh no." he said running out of his seat to stop his sons from setting the house on fire.


	2. Bickering

**B is for… Bickering.**

**May 2014**

"Booth, you cannot let her watch stuff like this." Brennan said when she turned the television back over to Sesame Street, much to the displeasure of her daughter, Kaitlyn.

"Bones, I don't think that our two-year-old daughter is going to wave around a neon filled light." Booth said changing the channel back, making Katy very happy.

"But this Star Wars thing doesn't provide any educational stimulates."

"Jedi is a religion. There you go it provides new cultures."

"Jedi is fictional Booth. And personally, I believe she would benefit more from religions such as Buddhism where there is no mythical being called God."

"God isn't mythical. Neither is Allah and all the Hindu Gods."

"God and Allah are the same person. He just has a different name."

"Ok, I get that. But they are not mythical. The majority of the world believe in some form of God or many Gods. If they were all mythical, why do so many people believe in them?"

"Well, you had our daughter baptised. Are we baptising Isabel?"

"I thought we discussed this."

"We didn't discuss this. We argued about it for about three hours until we got fed up and made out."

"If you say so."

"Do you want to put her to bed?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure." he said picking his daughter up and jogged upstairs with her.


	3. Crush

**This is a piece with Angela and Wendell.**

**C is for Crush.**

**March 2012**

Angela Montenegro was working on a painting for one of the new Jeffersonian exhibitions when she heard a faint knock on her door and she turned to find her friend and ex-lover Wendell Bray standing there.

"Hey, Wendell, come in. Did you need anything?" she asked setting her work aside. "Or do you want to talk about something?"

"The second one." he answered. "Have I been a little different recently?"

"Well, you are usually rather good with sentences but for the last week or so you've been stumbling over your words."

"Is is bad?"

"Well, I don't think Cam got the whole message about that metal protuberance thing yesterday. Something has to be up." Angela said leaning back in her seat. It was only then that she noticed that Wendell had a slight blush on his cheeks and he wasn't actually looking at Angela but behind her.

Angela turned her head and found a young woman with bright strawberry blonde hair that made her stand out against the others looking at a file in her hands walking past. It was the new intern that had only been at the Jeffersonian a week or so. Then it clicked in Angela's head. One of the things that Angela noticed was how stunning the new girl was and that whenever Wendell attempted to talk to her, he couldn't quite get the words out.

"You've got a crush on the new girl." Angela said suddenly snapping Wendell out of his trance.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked only just catching on.

"You keep staring at her like in a daydream, your face is pink and you cannot seem to get the words out whenever she is less than ten yards away."

"I wasn't staring." he insisted.

"Wendell I know when you stare. You stare at a bone but that is different to the way you stare at her. You're not examining her, you are thinking that she could be the perfect woman for you. However she is that beautiful, you think you wouldn't be good enough for her."

"To be fair, she looks rich."

"But isn't that how all love stories go? Jack and Rose? Rapunzul and Flynn Rider? The poor boy and the rich girl. It's a classic and timeless combo."

"Except Jack died at the end of Titanic."

"You are missing the point. Why don't you talk to her?"

"I try to but when I begin to talk, I just cannot get the words out. She probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"I don't think she does. She might think you have a stammer but she knows you are not an idiot. To be honest I think she likes you as well."

"What makes you think that?"

"She smiles whenever she sees you. Maybe she is waiting for you to make the first move however she is going to notice you looking at her like a sad puppy one day. Trust me Wendell, with you sexy saint qualities, she'll love you in no time."


	4. Detonate

**D is for Detonate**

**June 2013**

She waited patiently in the hospital corridors. She held the photo of her unborn daughter in her hands while she waited for her fiancée to walk through those doors.

The bomb had detonated inside that church; a plan to kill her and her friends. Simply because the man who caused it hated women and that would hurt their husband, fiancée, boyfriend and lover. Her one friend had cracked ribs while the other had dislocated his shoulder and busted his ankle. The rest had bruises and cuts but they had gotten out alright.

They had taken her into a room where they checked her out for any broken bones or internal bleeding. They then checked the baby by hooking her up to a fetal heart monitor and done an ultrasound. Despite the amount of knocks and how much she had been thrown around, the baby was fine, healthy heartbeat and good size for sixteen weeks.

She could see Angela and Wendell talking by the vending machine, obviously needing sugar for the shock. She always admired their friendship in spite of the reason they had to break up. Normally there would be some tension but they had both changed for the better, with them becoming more mature as a result. They had moved on and didn't look back. Angela had gotten married, had a baby and was expecting twins and Wendell had a girlfriend who everyone believed that he was head over heels for, even if he didn't quite believe it himself yet.

She still waited. There had to have been a few more people she had to wait for. One was her fiancée, the other was her friend and the last was one of her interns. In reality, she had waited at an hour and a half. It had felt three times as long when you know people you love were at stake.

Her heart stopped when she saw a stretcher go past with a white sheet over the top. Obviously a dead body. Then Brennan felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to face Booth.

And the world was the right side up again.


	5. Egg

**E is for Eggs. You can hazard a guess about what this is about. **

**Set after The Memories in the Shallow Grave.**

"So, is it a full shot or…?" Angela asked Brennan while everyone was at the end of case celebratory trip to Founding Fathers. Brennan being the only one not to drink anything remotely alcoholic and stuck with an ice tea.

"Are we still on about that?" Wendell asked rolling his eyes.

"Hey only three- unless you count Booth then four- out of the seven of us have seen Booth naked and I have not despite my best efforts." Angela answered.

"Three? So that is Brennan, I and…" Cam asked trying to think of the third person.

"Well Mr Bray and Booth are on the same hockey team." Brennan said.

"Hey I don't look at people in the shower." Wendell said.

"It's true. He used to get flustered-" Angela started.

"I'm going to get some more drinks." Wendell said getting up and Booth sat in the space next to Brennan.

"So what are we talking about?" Booth asked.

"Nothing." Angela said smirking.

"Aside from the fact that you don't know when to put on pants when cooking breakfast." Hodgins said into his beer.

"Wait, you told them?" Booth asked Brennan.

"You took a picture of me crying at the crime scene." Brennan justified.

"Bad move Seeley. Real bad move." Cam said shaking her head.

"But you took that picture ages ago." Booth said.

"I know but I believe the colloquial term in blackmail." Brennan said.

"I never thought you would be that malicious Dr Brennan." Sweets said.

"I'm not malicious Dr Sweets, I would rather not have pictures of me in an obvious hormonal mood swing thrown around the Jeffersonian." Brennan said.

"It wasn't pretty." Hodgins said.

"Exactly and it wasn't helped by that really unattractive maternity jumpsuit they gave me."

"But back to the omelete photo… what actually happened?" Angela asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Booth said.

"Well I want to know." Cam said.

"And me." both Hodgins and Sweets said.

"Come on Booth, did she take it from the front or behind?" Angela asked folding her arms and leaning back.

"Angela you have Michael here." Booth said trying to wriggle his way out of the discussion.

"Being as Michael is only five months old, he hasn't developed the mental capacity to remember such an event in his infancy." Sweets said.

" I'm certain Wendell doesn't want to hear this." Booth said pointing to the blonde intern as soon as he returned with the drinks, only to be returned with a confused look on Wendell's face.

"Um… what are we talking about?" he asked.

"The circumstances in which lead to me taking a picture of Booth cooking an omelete naked." Brennan answered. There was a hesitant pause until Wendell shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"Seriously dude?" Booth asked.

"It isn't like I have to go home to see anyone so… what happened?" Wendell asked.

"Oh my God I am never living this down." Booth mumbled to himself.

"Right so it was morning and Booth and I the previous night engaged in sex. Hence why he was naked. So he woke up before I did and decided to make me an omelete for breakfast since we didn't have any food in the fridge aside from egg, butter and some mushrooms. While he was cooking the omelete, he attempted to dress himself in a pair of boxers that were thrown about the previous night, while having one hand on the frying pan." Brennan explained before taking a sip of ice tea.

"And?" the rest of the group but Booth, who had bowed his head in shame, asked.

"Well, he lost his balance and fell backwards with the pan in hand. I got up having heard the crashing and found Booth on the floor with one leg inside his boxers, splayed out on the floor. After asking him if he was okay, I found a Polaroid camera and… well took the photo of him on the floor, naked with a messed up omelete on the floor. Mainly for blackmail material." Brennan said taking another sip of her drink.

There was a few moments pause before Hodgins started laughing which started a chain reaction of laughing among the group.

"I'm glad you find my pain and humiliation funny." Booth said sarcastically.

"Well, Seeley, everyone loves a bit of slapstick." Cam said.


	6. Federal

**F is for Federal **

**Takes place sometime after the season 6 finale**

Brennan was focusing on her work in spite of the morning sickness she had been experiencing. She had left Daisy to examine the remains while Brennan caught up on her paperwork.

"Temperance." a voice said from the door. Brennan looked up from her work and gave a welcoming smile.

"Andrew, what can I do you for?" Brennan answered.

"I just wondered how you were after one of your interns died. I heard it was quite distressing for your team." Hacker explained.

"Well, we're working on a memorial for Mr Nigel-Murray but we're recovering." Brennan answered. "Was that all?"

"I was also wondering if you were available for a date."

"I'm afraid not Andrew. I'm currently in a relationship so I am unavailable for dates as it is considered adultery."

"Is that an excuse or are you really in a relationship?"

"I have been in a relationship for a few months now."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes. It is someone you know."

"Is it Agent Booth?"

"Yes it is Booth."

"You are aware of what might happen to your partnership because of your personal relationship?"

"Yes, but Director Cullen has allowed us to have meetings with Dr Sweets."

"But Cullen doesn't have a higher position like I do."

"I don't really like people who use their jobs to try and get women they want for a sexual conquest. By the way, I didn't like that mix CD you gave me."

"Right well, I suppose I should leave."

"Yes, you should."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth was working on his reports when Hacker barged into his office.

"You know it is rude to barge in?" Booth asked.

"Don't you know it is against rules to fraternise with FBI partners?" Hacker asked.

"You may be the director of the FBI but Cullen is technically my boss and he said as long as Sweets declares us fit to work together then it should be fine." Booth answered.

"Well, I have the authority over all partnerships and I could sever yours and Temperance's like that." Hacker said clicking his fingers on 'that'.

"Well, I liked to see you try." Booth said leaning back in his seat folding his arms.

"I can fire you. You wouldn't be so cocky then."

"Yeah, and maybe I can reveal some information to everyone about you and a woman in a motel room."

"Are you really resorting to blackmail?"

"Well, yes. You can't break up two people in love. You just want Bones for sex, I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"So be it, but remember this: if you and her break up, then your partnership will be terminated."

"I hear loud and clear. Now clear off."

"Cocky son of a bitch."

"Read the belt buckle."


	7. Guinea Pigs

**Guinea pigs anyone?**

**2026**

"Harry, what do you have under the blanket?" Booth asked when he saw his eight year old son walk into the living room holding something that was covered in a blanket.

"Oh that reminds me." said Harry placing the object on the coffee table and opened his backpack, found a piece of paper and handed it to Booth.

Booth read through the letter and looked back up to Harry. "You're looking after guinea pigs for a whole weekend?"

"Yeah." said Harry removing the blanket to reveal a cage with two guinea pigs in, one brown with a white stripe down its back, and the other black with white paws. "The brown one is called Rodger and the black one is Jessica."

"They could have worked for rabbits. So are you sure you can look after them?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, well, we'll need to find somewhere safe for them to sleep. I have to admit they are cute."

"Well, my room is always warm enough to house them."

"Ok, but have you got food and clean bedding?"

"Yeah about that. We need to collect that from the school."

"Why?"

"Because I cannot carry a cage, food and bedding all by myself."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next day, Harry had focused on the guinea pigs to make sure they had enough food and water. However Jessica hadn't given poor Rodger much to eat and she looked like she was getting fatter by the minute.

"Has Rodger had any food at all?" asked Booth when he had filled the food bowl up again.

"He's had a bit but Jessica seems to eat a lot of it." answered Harry. "She has been getting bigger these last couple of months."

"Maybe we should put her on a diet."

"Or get her checked out. I don't want to be the one responsible for killing her. But won't the vets notify the school?"

"I have another idea."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"You want me to look at a guinea pig?" asked Carlie Bray (nee Edwards), who was Wendell's wife, a pathologist and the first person Booth saw when he entered the lab holding Jessica in a smaller cage.

"Harry doesn't want to kill the guinea pig because she is eating too much. We need to know the reason." Booth explained placing the cage on the autopsy table.

"Why don't you go to a vet?"

"Jessica belongs to the school and Harry is worried that the vets will contact the school since she is under their budget."

"Okay, I'll look but if I cannot find anything then go to the vet." she said opening the cage and carefully lifted Jessica out of the cage and placed her gently on the table. _'This has to be the weirdest thing I have done since I got this job, but I'll do anything for the kids.'_ she thought.

Taking out her stethoscope, she listened to Jessica's heartbeat but heard something that was like multiple heartbeats. "Hold on a minute." Carlie said moving her stethoscope over to the side of Jessica's stomach. "She's pregnant. And is not far from delivery."

"That explains the weight gain. Wait is she in labour?"

"I'd give it a day or two but she isn't going to hold in them any longer by the looks of it."

"Hey congrats Jessica." Booth said to the guinea pig. Jessica simply blinked.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next morning, Harry woke up and checked the cages where Rodger and Jessica had been separated as advised on a website both Harry and Booth looked at the previous day.

Only Harry got a surprise when he saw some small curled up furry balls in Jessica's cage. Immediately he ran to his parent's room, waking Booth in the process.

"What is it buddy?" Booth asked groggily.

"Jessica has had babies."

"That was quick."

"I know but I have to take them to school tomorrow."

"Hey, we'll work something out."

"Like what we keep the babies?"

"That wouldn't be fair."

"I was being sarcastic."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So what did your teacher say about the babies?" Booth asked the next afternoon.

"She fainted and we had a substitute. She might be well enough tomorrow to see." Harry answered. "But the class named the babies. Thumper, Peter, Velveteen and Bugs."

"Those are all rabbits."

"Hey, I suggested Herbie but they said it was stupid."


	8. Health

**H is for Health.**

**2034**

Molly Louise Bray was a sixteen year old high school student. She was intelligent, beautiful and loving. A lot of people said she got the good parts from her parents both in looks and personality wise. Molly was also an older sister to four year old Jasmine Olivia Bray. Jasmine's recent bout with extreme pneumonia had found her tiny body to be with IgA deficiency, an immunodeficiency disorder.

Molly adored Jasmine (even though she sometimes thinks Jasmine is a pest, like most siblings) and vis versa. So one Saturday, having persuaded her parents to go to work, she was babysitting a recovering, listless Jasmine, who since returning home from the hospital, had barely moved out of bed, save bathroom breaks. Well until last week when she got out of bed and walked downstairs to watch the television, and had continued her tradition for the past week now Molly has finished school for the summer.

"Hey Jasmine." said Molly when Jasmine sat on the couch next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Bit better." Jasmine answered.

Molly saw Jasmines face looked flushed so she felt her little sister's head. "You feel warm but not as hot as you have been." Molly said. "How is your chest?"

"A bit better. It don't hurt as much."

"Okay so you're on the mend at least. Do you want to try eating?" Jasmine hadn't eaten since she was hospitalised eight weeks ago. She didn't want to eat because it had made her physically sick and made her feel worse. She had lost quite a bit of weight but not so much she looked unhealthy.

"Yeah." said the little girls smiling softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"What do you want? Pasta, pizza, or a sandwich?"

"A fruit bar."

"A fruit bar?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, if that is what you want." said Molly standing up and walked over to the cupboard. There was a knock on the front door. Quickly, she handed the apple flavoured bar to Jasmine and rushed to the front door.

When she opened it she found her boyfriend, Harry Booth with his niece and Jasmine's best friend, Leah. "Hey, parents at work?" Harry said.

"Yeah. Jasmine's out of bed." said Molly.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's started eating today." she said letting the pair in. Leah ran into the living room to join her best friend on the couch, while the teenagers stayed in the hall and made out for a couple of seconds. They walked into the living room where the girls were having a little chat since they hadn't seen each other for a while.

"Hey Jas. How are you feeling?" asked Harry.

"Better." Jasmine answered. She had always taken a shine to Harry since she was a baby and Harry always had a soft spot for Jasmine as well as his nieces and nephew. "What are you and Molly doing?"

"Babysitting you." Molly said.

"I'm not a baby." Jasmine said.

"Neither am I." said Leah.

"Ok, we're looking after you." said Harry. "But we need to keep an eye on you Jas in case you become sick again."

"I won't. I don't want to go back to hospital." said Jasmine.

"I don't want you to either." said Leah. "I was bored because you weren't able to play."

"Well, as soon as Jasmine has gotten even better, she'll be able to." Harry said.

"I am better." Jasmine insisted.

"If you can eat a whole meal." said Molly. "But I think she is able to play."

"Can we go upstairs then?" Leah asked.

"Ok, just shout if something happens." Harry said when the two little girls ran upstairs. "She seems to be fine now."

"She feels warm but it isn't as bad as before." said Molly.

"How are you feeling after… you know?"

"I'm better. My parents were supportive and they didn't kill me."

"Mine didn't either. Well they were supportive, they just didn't kill me."

"I'm glad, that would have been a waste."

"Same."


	9. If

**This is a sort of AU fic but sort of season 8 AU where Brennan didn't run off. Yes everyone is in their couple group aside from Wendell who is in a relationship with an OC so this is really an AU to my Bones Universe. Some maybe a little OOC so I apologise.**

**so I is If**

**2012**

Brennan was examining some remains without the help of her interns who were away doing tests. She heard the click of heels on the floor and so Brennan assumed it was either Cam or Angela coming to pay a visit.

Only she got the voice of someone she hadn't heard for well over a year and a half. "Hello Temperance."

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" asked Brennan in astonishment.

"I'm following the election, being as I am the White House correspondent, and we stopped in DC so I decided to pop in and see how you were." explained Hannah.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm well. How's Seeley?"

"Booth is well too. We still work together before you ask."

"I assume that you and he are together. I read in the paper that you and Seeley had a baby, but I just thought it was just a typing error."

"Yeah, Booth and I are together. We have a daughter, Kaitlyn." Brennan said pulling out her phone and showed the blonde woman her screensaver of Katy in a sundress and white hat.

"She's beautiful." said Hannah sadly.

"Was that all because I have remains to examine and my interns are out of town for exams?"

"Yes that was all. Bye." said Hannah walking away.

"Bye." Brennan said returning to her remains.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Over in Boston, the interns were having celebratory drinks for finishing their exams. Only Wendell kept spotting one of their own sitting by herself on the other side of the bar. Being the gentleman he was, he decided to talk to her and make her feel less lonely.

"Hey." he said sitting next to her. Wendell had to admire the beauty of Carlie Edwards, being as she had those distinctive emerald green eyes and bright strawberry blonde hair. She hadn't been at the Jeffersonian long but she and Wendell seemed to get on well.

"Hi." said Carlie taking a sip of her gin and tonic. "I thought you would be celebrating with your friends rather than sit here with the social pariah."

"Because they'll go and do something stupid and I could be with someone who is more grounded."

"In other words dull."

"No I think you are interesting."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Tell me then." he said sipping his scotch.

"I'm one of four children but I am one that is adopted. My dad is a cardio surgeon, my mom is dead, I went to Yale Medical school and I am currently a pathology intern at the Jeffersonian institute. What about you?"

"I'm one of three, my mom works in a store, my dad is dead, I didn't go to Yale and I am an anthropology intern as the Jeffersonian."

"What did your father die of?"

"Lung cancer. Heavy smoker. How about your mom?"

"Multiple Sclerosis. Life being a bitch. Well, we are interesting." she said. "I also have an aortic aneurysm but I haven't had anything serious enough to cause it to rupture."

"Wow, are you okay to drink?"

"I wouldn't be if I wasn't. I'm thinking of going to my room anyway. There is a television and mini-bar."

"I'll join you."

"You really don't want me to be on my own do you?"

"Just think of me doing it for your protection."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Ange, are you okay? You seem to have been off these last couple of weeks." Hodgins said over dinner while Michael was in his high seat.

"Can't you take a hint?" asked Angela.

"What hint?"

"That I feel like a common housewife now that I don't have anything to do at the lab."

"Ange, you are not useless. You are one of the most valued members of the team."

"Really because I just draw pictures all day, and then have to deal with a teething toddler. I'm tired and I feel like no one values me. I know everyone is busy but it's like when Hannah was around and I was pregnant, Brennan wasn't around because of Hannah, even though she was delightful." Angela said with a bitter smile on the final word.

"You hate Hannah?"

"Yes. She was in the way. She was in the way of Brennan and Booth getting together and mine and Brennan's friendship. She changed everything."

Angela heard her phone go off and went to answer it. _"Hello Ange."_

"Hey Bren, what's up?"

"_Hannah's back."_

"No, you have to be kidding."

"_I'm not. Why do you think she is back?"_

"Maybe it is a flyby visit, maybe she wants a catch up, or she realised that she made a mistake giving Booth up."

"_I hope it is the first one."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Two months later_

Booth had to catch up on his work since Hacker was biting at him and Sweets. Only he heard a gentle knock on the door and he looked up to see Hannah standing at the door.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" he asked stunned.

"I wanted to see you. I heard that you and Temperance were together and I wanted to know why because you two have nothing in common." Hannah answered. "I've been too busy to come before now, as you are aware I have been following the election."

"Hannah, I have work to do, I do not want to discuss it now."

"Fine, well, I'm going to be in town for a while. I assume you don't have my number anymore so I am going to leave you my card so that we can talk about over drinks or perhaps dinner." she said placing a business card on Booth's desk before giving him a flirtatious smile before walking out with a roll in her hips in an obvious attempt to seduce him but with very little effort.

Again the door knock and Booth, out of frustration, snapped. "What!"

"I'm sorry Agent Booth." Sweets said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "It's just that I need you to fax me over the Puckerman case because my computer is broken. Hence why I couldn't e-mail you."

"Was that it?" asked Booth.

"I just saw Hannah. What is that about?"

"She want to know why Bones and I are together."

"That sounds a little weird."

"Why?"

"She might want you back. She might have opened her eyes to the mistake she made letting you go."

"Sweets, you are the reason that I proposed to her. You and your stupid annoying shrinky moments."

"Ok, I admit that I was an idiot but I don't see why you are mad at her still unless you still retain some feelings for her."

"I don't if that is any of your business, which it isn't."

"Ok, I'll go now."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela being really stressed decided to pat some water on her face. Only when she got into the bathroom she found a very distressed Carlie on the bathroom floor.

"Hey, sweetheart, what happened?" she asked sitting next to the intern. Only Angela noticed a stick with a pink lid on Carlie's lap and that could only mean one thing.

"I'm pregnant." Carlie cried out.

"Are you sure? I mean how many tests have you taken?" asked Angela. Carlie got up and went up to the bin and pull out one, two, three and finally four pregnancy tests.

"I've been taken them all week. I kept denying to myself that I wasn't but I've just gone and messed up."

"I didn't know you were with someone."

"I'm not. The baby was a drunken one night stand."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'll have to tell the father, and I have no clue how he'll react."

"How are you going to tell him? Do you have his number?"

"The guy works here."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight. I asked him to dinner tonight so I could tell him myself."

"Are you not going to tell me who he is?"

"I don't want it spread to him before I get a chance to tell him. Not that you would spill but I don't think it is right that someone else knows before him."

"I know about the baby."

"You don't know who the father is though."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Are you okay Ange, you seem to be a little shocked?" Cam asked.

"I'm fine, just sexually frustrated. The last time I have been able to have an orgasm was three months ago." explained Angela.

"Didn't need to know that but thanks. Have you talked to Hodgins about this?"

"No, you don't think that will work do you?" asked Angela sarcastically.

"Ok, have you tried other stuff to spice up things in the bedroom?"

"Like what, BDSM? Do you think Hodgins would like that?"

"He's not my husband."

"But what if I am unable to fit into the outfit."

"Angela, do yourself a favour and read a pornography book to get an idea."

"You mean _the _book?"

"Yes I mean _the_ book."

"Have you read it?" asked Angela.

"Not quite, I might have had a peak at the sex scenes in the book shop."

"Go Cam." Angela said walking away towards Brennan's office. "Hey sweetie, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Why Angela?" Brennan asked in confusion.

"Because you and I spend all day solving murders then go home to be mothers. We need a night out considering that we grew them in our stomachs and pushed them out of a small whole."

"Ok, where do you want to go, Founding Fathers?"

"Sure, I'll see you after work then."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey, Sweets, can I talk to you about something?" Hodgins asked walking into Sweets' office.

"Hodgins I have work to do but I have some time before my next appointment." Sweets said sitting in his shrink chair.

"I don't think that I am pleasing Angela enough… sexually speaking." explained Hodgins.

"When was the last time you and she have sex?"

"Well, two nights ago, and usually it's amazing but I'm starting to think I am boring her a little."

"The page 187 thing not working out?"

"I've become less limber to do it. It's really just your standard intercourse now."

"Maybe you could do with spicing things up a little. Daisy and I went through the same problem a few before and Daisy read this book and it brought a new aspect to the relationship." Sweets said getting up and opened his desk draw revealing a book with a grey tie on the cover.

"You have to be kidding me."

"A lot of people have said this has saved their marriages."

"Fine, I'll read but I am not considering anything too weird."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_That evening in Founding Fathers_

"We really need to catch up." Angela said clicking her glass with Brennan's. "Is Hannah still around?"

"I haven't seen her, but I have a feeling in my gut. Not a good feeling either." said Brennan. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a blonde woman tapping her long fingers on the table.

The door then opened and she saw Booth walk into the bar and sit by the blonde woman.

Angela on the other hand saw the door open and a younger couple walked in and her mouth dropped when she saw who the man was and the woman who he was with.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So what was the purpose of this dinner then?" asked Wendell over dinner with Carlie.

"I need to tell you something important." said Carlie.

"Okay, what?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant, and you are the father."

"Are you serious?" Wendell asked when he dropped his cutlery on the plate

"Yeah, deadly serious. You are the only guy I have slept with in the last six months." said Carlie sipping her water. "I suppose that you hate me a little because of what happened after what happened the morning after. Especially after I came onto you."

"No, I don't hate people. I just didn't expect you to be that cold."

"I'm just not used to being close with people. For some reason I just shut you out for no reason."

"Glad to know I wasn't the problem."

"I'm not sure how to feel myself about this but I don't want to get rid of it. Even though I have an aortic aneurysm that could potentially burst while giving birth."

"I won't force you to do anything. I'm just confused, I thought you were on the pill and we used a condom."

"Unfortunately, women can get pregnant despite being safer than safe."

"I know. That was stupid to think that. Medical wise, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap. The morning sickness isn't pleasant. Neither is the heartburn. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow if you want to come. It's not a requirement but it would let me know if you want to be involved."

"I just need to get my head around this. Okay, I'll call you at some point." he said getting up, leaving a few bills on the table.

"Okay." she said watching him leave.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Why do I need to explain why I am with Bones? We're not together." Booth asked Hannah, clearly not happy to see her.

"You proposed to me, you asked me to move in, you made me feel like I was the one for you and then I say no and you throw me out. Was it because of her?"

"No, I never cheated on you. Not physically anyway. I just wasn't in love with you. I thought I was, but I wasn't."

"Right, so I was the other woman, not Temperance?"

"Yeah. I'm the villain in this piece not Bones or you. I gave my body to one woman and my heart to another, I lied to myself and to you."

"How long did you leave the bed cold before she jumped into it?"

"I was angry, so I had to get over that before Bones and I could work as a couple. It took the death of a friend for us to realise that life it too short and that we were wasting time."

"I was stupid to think you would be single after all this time. I should go."

"I'm sorry Hannah."

"Yeah, I know."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Brennan, try not to think about it. He might be tying up some loose ends with her."

"I hope so, but I cannot help but feel jealously towards her."

"But you have the one thing she doesn't. The ability to love another human being without the means of sex."

"I suppose I do. Anyway you seemed shocked when Mr Bray and Miss Edwards walked in. He left pretty quickly if you ask me."

"I just didn't expect them to… be on a date. She's like a mini you but less awkward."

"I'm not that awkward anymore."

"I know but I am having my own problems sex wise." Angela said. She went into her hand bag and pulled out a book. "This book can save my marriage apparently."

"Isn't it all about BDSM?"

"Yes but hopefully it should turn me on enough to make me and Hodgins got at it like rabbits."

"Why don't you try your normal methods?"

"Because they are not working for me at the moment."

"So you are going to attempt BDSM with Hodgins?" Brennan asked trying to take the image of Hodgins in leather out of her mind.

"No I just think it'll make us have loads of sex."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next day Carlie was in the examining room waiting for the doctor and for Wendell to walk into the room. She had faith that he would come but he didn't sound too sure about the whole idea. She never allowed herself to get close to any man but if Wendell wanted to be involved then she'd have to get close to him.

While waiting again for the doctor to come in, she reflected on the morning after she and Wendell slept together.

"_I'm sorry, I cannot do this."_

"That was stupid." she whispered to herself. She liked Wendell. In fact he was perfect man for her. He was someone who could ground her, take care of her.

"Hey." someone said at the door. Wendell came in and sat in the chair next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Both relieved and nervous. Relieved that you are here and nervous because I do not know how this is going to turn out." she answered with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I thought about this- really hard about this- and I want to be involved. This is my baby and I need to take some responsibility. Not that you are a responsibility."

"Okay. I'm sorry about that happened after we did it. I just freaked out because I don't get close to people that I like because I have a tendency to push people away… but I guess I did with you. Did I hurt you?"

"A little but I'm kind of used to coldness."

"Thanks. But, I really like you. I have done for a while."

"I think I am in love with you. I know that sounds crazy but since I met you I have been having these feelings for you. And when you freaked out-"

"I broke your heart?"

"A little. But I think this may be a sign."

"So do I." they shared a mutual smile before they leaned in. Only to be interrupted by the GYN/OB. "

"So Carlie, you are having a baby." the gynaecologist said.

"Yeah, I'm ten weeks I think." Carlie said leaning back. "This is Wendell, he's my… he's my partner."

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." said the gynaecologist pulling out the ultrasound wand and placed some gel on Carlie's stomach where there was a tiny developing bump, while the younger people in the room held each other's hand. "Well, you are correct, you are ten weeks and three days, give or take a day."

"Is that it?" Wendell asked pointing to the screen.

"And they has a strong heart."

"I want this baby." said Carlie. "I've made my decision."

"I want this baby as well." Wendell said finally taking the plunge and kissed Carlie gently. Only his mind clicked onto something. "They?"

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela casually walked into Hodgins office, only to find him reading something. Not just something, the book she had been reading.

"Hodgins!" she said in surprise.

"I'm not finding this at all pleasurable, I'm just trying to find some ideas." Hodgins said quickly.

"I just thought you wouldn't be seen dead reading that."

"I did but when my marriage is at stack you have to resort to desperate measures to keep the woman you love."

"Awww, but seriously, are you thinking of trying stuff like this?"

"No, I prefer your skin Ange. It is softer and a paddle."

"Well, I still have the key to the Egyptian room if you want to-"

"I have no problems with that." said Hodgins grabbing her hand and ran quickly out of the office and out of the lab. "Why do you think we haven't been up to it recently?"

"Because we have Michael and a stressful job. Sometime sex goes downwards when those factors come to light."

"Well, we either have to work fewer hours, or we hire a nanny part time."

"No, I don't want our son to be raised by other people, and even though I don't feel as valued, I quite like it here. It's been my life for years."

"Well, if you didn't get dragged here on that first Brennan and Booth case then we'd never have met."

"That would suck."

"Yeah it totally would." he said before kissing her as they entered the Egyptian room.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked Brennan walking into her office.

"I'm fine Booth, I just wondered where you were last night."

"I went to see Pops, he wasn't feeling too well."

"So you weren't in a hotel room with Hannah?"

"Han- what are you talking about?"

"I saw you and her in Founding Fathers last night. You seemed pretty close if I am honest."

"No, I was trying to tie up some loose ends, which gave me something to think about. I should take a shot even though you might say no." Booth said as he got down on one knee. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a diamond ring. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

Brennan remained stunned for a moment. Many thoughts circled her mind until she slowly smiled and nodded. "Yes." she said.

Booth jumped up with a beaming smile on his face. He twirled her around and kissed her passionately. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too Booth."

"How would it feel being Dr Booth?"

"It'll be Brennan-Booth. For practical reasons."


	10. Jack in the Box

**J was a little difficult because I was either going to do Jobs or Jealousy. Since I am thinking of doing a Jealousy in Somebody I Used to Know, and Jobs is quite difficult to think about I decided to do… Jack in the Box.**

**Set in December 2012.**

Brennan was Christmas shopping with her ten month old daughter Kaitlyn in the cart seat. The infant was a little excited because they had moved to the toy store to look for presents for Michael and Brennan's nieces Emma and Hailey. Also Brennan, remembering that Katy wouldn't remember buying the gift, decided to get Katy's present as well.

"So Katy is there anything you like?" asked Brennan.

Considering Katy had about two words in her repertoire, she just blinked in confusion. "Mama." she squeaked.

"Yes I am mama. Is there any toy you find stimulating?"

"Mama."

"Mama is not a toy. What about this?" Brennan asked picking up a teddy bear.

"No." said Katy.

Okay." said Brennan putting the teddy bear back. "Bears are not stimulating anyway."

Brennan pushed the cart further down the aisle and she spotted a little plastic teapot. She picked it up and pressed one of the buttons making it sing. "How about this?"

"No."

"I thought you would like it."

"No."

Okay, your choice." said Brennan putting the item back. "Is there anything you see which you like?"

"Baba." said Katy.

"You want your bottle?"

"Baba."

Brennan reached down into the bag and pulled out the milk bottle which Katy grabbed and began suckling on the teat. Katy continued to suckle until she had enough and Brennan took the bottle off her and rubbed Katy's back to get a burp out of her daughter.

"Better?"

"Mama."

"I shall assume that means yes." Brennan said pushing the cart again towards the next aisle which contained Barbie dolls. "No." she said moving onto the next aisle. This aisle had more old fashioned toys such as a bead frame, a Fisher Price Chatter Box, a rocking horse and rainbow staking rings. "Hmm, this looks interesting." said Brennan pushing it down that aisle. Katy looked around and spotted a colourful box with a handle.

"Mama!" she squeaked pointing at the box.

"What is it?" asked Brennan. Brennan looked to what Katy was looking at and picked up the box and turned the handle. It played the tune of Pop Went the Weasel before popping out a clown like figure and it laughed. Katy laughed along with it.

"You like this?" Brennan asked and the expression on Katy's face answered her question. "I don't think your father will be impressed by the clown but if you enjoy it then I'll buy it for you."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey Bones, what did you find?" asked Booth when Brennan walked in, carrying Katy in one arm and shopping bags in the other.

"I found a rocket for Michael, some head dolls whose hair you can style for my nieces and a Jack-in-the-Box for Katy." Brennan said handing Katy to Booth and settled the bags on the floor.

"What type of Jack-in-the-Box?"

"A clown one. I know you have severe coulrophobia but Katy really likes it."

"Why do I have the feeling that my daughter is going to kill me?"

"She won't kill you, she's an infant."

"That a Jack-in-the-Box may give me a heart attack."


	11. Kevin

**K is for Kevin**

**This is really Cam and her Squinterns rather than Brennan and her Squinterns because Cam must have Squinterns to teach. Actually, so must Hodgins and Angela. That would be quite fun to watch.**

**September 2017**

Camille Saroyan was waiting for her temporary pathology intern while her current assistant was on maternity leave. Kevin Phoebus had all the credentials but hadn't really had the experience in an actual working environment.

Cam had expected him to be at work at nine in the morning, but Kevin was late. She waited patiently for half an hour when a young man stumbled in looking around.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Phoebus, I'm the new intern." he said.

"Hello, Mr Phoebus. I'm Dr Saroyan, the head of this lab." explained Cam.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I'm late, the traffic was horrendous. It won't happen again, I promise." babbled Kevin.

"I'm sure it won't. You are aware that this is a temporary job placement?" asked Cam.

"Yeah, just until February I think."

"It may be longer depending on whether my assistant returns part time. Which is good as I am without assistance. Dr Edwards is a brilliant assistant so I am not looking to replace her permanently. Babies are a part of life, but it is a shame that she had to take maternity leave early because I was hoping she would show you the ropes."

"So, who am I working with?"

"You'll be working with me mainly but you will work with some of the anthropology assistants. If you will follow me, I'll show you around." said Cam starting to walk. Kevin followed her into Angela's office. "Mr Phoebus, this is Angela Montenegro-Hodgins who is our artist slash computer genius." said Cam introducing Kevin to Angela. "Angela this is Kevin Phoebus who is replacing Dr Edwards until February or maybe past that depending on whether she returns part time or not."

"Hi, so you're the new intern?" asked Angela.

"Yeah," answered Kevin. "I'm the temporary guy."

"Well, if you need any advice you are more than welcome to come here." said Angela.

"Thank you." said Kevin.

"If you would like to follow me, we have more people to introduce." said Cam. Kevin followed her to Hodgins' office where the entomologist was standing on a ladder trying to rearrange his office. "Dr Hodgins, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find somewhere to put my _Timarcha tenebricosa. _Otherwise known as the bloody-nose beetle. Who's the new kid?" asked Hodgins.

"This is Kevin Phoebus, our temporary intern. This is Dr Jack Hodgins who is our entomologist, botanist and mineralogist." explained Cam.

"As well as the king of this lab." said Hodgins.

"I thought Dr Bray had taken the crown last week." said Cam.

"So he thinks." said Hodgins.

"Hodgins? Are you married to Angela?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah. We have three kids as well." answered Hodgins.

"We're just going to leave you to do what you have to do." said Cam walking away. Hodgins and Kevin nodded at each other before Kevin left Hodgins to his rearranging.

Cam was waiting for him outside Brennan's office and as soon as Kevin reached her, she knock the door and opened it.

"Cam, what may I do you for?" asked Brennan.

"I'm just showing our temporary pathology intern around." answered Cam.

"Bring him in, I'd like to meet him."

Cam opened the door wider and revealed Kevin. "This is Kevin Phoebus. Mr Phoebus this is Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth, world famous anthropologist and bestselling author."

"Please to meet you Dr Brennan, I have been an admirer of yours for a long time." said Kevin. "I bet you get that a lot from new interns."

"I do. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Phoebus." said Brennan.

"And yours Dr Brennan." said Kevin a little star struck.

"By the way Dr Brennan, welcome back." said Cam exiting.

"Has Dr Brennan been away?" asked Kevin.

"She just got off a short maternity leave herself." answered Cam.

"Oh, right, I forgot she just had a baby boy recently. Seems quick to be coming back to work."

"Well, it'll take a lot to take Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth down."

"Do you have kids, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have an adopted daughter, Michelle who is twenty three and a son, Jordon. He's just turned two."

"Does everyone in this lab have at least one child?"

"I don't know everyone in this lab personally but no. Most of Dr Brennan's assistants do not have a child as far as I am aware of. Among the people I am close to, Dr Brennan's son is the eighth child in six years. Two were twins, plus overlaying pregnancies."

"Are you close with your assistant?"

"If I am going to be honest she is like another daughter to me. At first I hired her because of her intelligence and eagerness to work but even she needed to be taken under my wing slightly."

"I'm not meaning to be nosy, but would she happen to have longish brown hair and, from the looks of it, be six months pregnant at least?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, how did you guess?" asked Cam in confusion. Kevin pointed to the door behind Cam where there was a pregnant woman in her late twenties. "Carlie, what are you doing here?" asked Cam out of genuine concern.

"I needed to collect some stuff. Don't worry, my obstetrician said I'm allowed to walk around for a couple of hours, I'm going straight home after I'm done here." answered Carlie.

"Placenta praevia?" asked Kevin.

"More like thinking I'm Wonder Woman and climbing ladders." answered Carlie. "Not my brightest moment."

"I'm Kevin Phoebus by the way." said Kevin offering his hand.

"Mr Phoebus is helping me out until you are ready to come back to work full time." said Cam.

"Oh, pleased to meet you." said Carlie shaking Kevin's hand. "I'd better go and get what I came for and then reassure Wendell that I am still alive."

"Yes and fast. No slowly, I'm not delivering a pre-term baby on the autopsy table." said Cam. Carlie smiled before walking away towards Angela's office.

"She seems nice." said Kevin.

"She's a really lovely girl." said Cam. "Ok, I'm just quickly introduce you to the other Squinterns."

"Squinterns?" asked Kevin in confusion.

"Dr Brennan's husband works at the FBI and they like to call us Squints because we squint at stuff. When these guys started out they were interns like you. Squints and interns combine to make Squinterns and we never had the heart to change it." explained Cam walking onto the platform.

"Okay, that makes sense I guess." said Kevin. "I think I'm going to like it here."


	12. Lurgy

**This isn't a word in the Oxford Dictionary or in any aside from the Urban Dictionary.**

**L is for Lurgy. **

**Set around January 2017.**

"_This soil contains a titanium flake so the murder weapon must have been something light considering the victim already had half a –" _

Hodgins immediately bolted to the bin to empty the contents of his stomach. He had been suffering with gastroenteritis for a couple of days but his lack of common sense made him come into work to work with bugs.

"Dr Hodgins, I may have figured out the condition the victim had." said Finn Abernathy walking in but stopped short upon seeing Hodgins head in the bin and the retching noises. "Are you okay?"

"I have gastroenteritis." answered Hodgins swilling his mouth out with water. "I've not been well for a couple of days."

"Why are you here?"

"I get bored when I am ill." answered Hodgins. "What were you saying about the victim?"

"You should go home. You need rest not work."

"I get bored when I sleep."

"No buts. I have just got over chicken pox from Wendell, I do not want to get a stomach bug." said Finn pointing to the door. "Don't make me get Angela."

"Fine." said Hodgins. "Can you give me a lift because I can't focus on the road."

"I was going to lunch anyway." said Finn smiling.

"Please don't talk about food." said Hodgins groaning.

bxbxbxbxbxb

After what seemed to be a five minute nap – which was actually four hours – Hodgins woke up to look at his son's face.

"Damon, why are you home from day care so early?" asked Hodgins trying to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

"I feel poorly." answered Damon holding his tummy.

"Stomach hurt?" asked Hodgins. Damon nodded and climbed onto the bed and went under the covers. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" asked Damon.

"I gave you the lurgy. Maybe I managed to pass it on to a couple of more people. Hopefully Finn."

"Mommy says it is bad to wish ill on people."

"That means bad stuff though Damon."

"Being ill is bad." said Damon "Did you wish ill on me?"

"Of course not. I would never wish ill on you three kids." said Hodgins.

"Then why am I ill after I had chicken pox?"

"Even though people do get ill all year round, illnesses often happen in the winter months when everyone is cooped up inside in the heat." explained Hodgins.

"I hate being ill."

"You're not the only one kido."

The amazing thing about Damon was that he was the only Hodgins kid who was completely like Hodgins. While Kathy was mainly Angela in terms of looks and personality, she did have a tiny bit of the Hodgins curiosity about her and was very quiet. Michael was half Hodgins and half Angela.

"I want something to drink." said Damon.

"You need water." said Hodgins. "I'll get it." Hodgins said getting out of the bed. He padded out on bare feet to the kitchen. He thought while he was there he would try and make some food. Hodgins rummaged through the cupboards but could only really find soup. Soup isn't completely solid so it should help their stomachs.

"Damon, are you able to come down?" asked Hodgins, calling up the stairs. He heard the feet of Damon down the stairs.

"Why?" asked Damon when he got to the bottom step.

"Your mom said that you are not allowed to have soup in your room." answered Hodgins.

"I'm not hungry." said Damon. "I feel like I am going to be sick."

"Okay quickly run to the bathroom." said Hodgins hurrying Damon along to the downstairs toilet. Hodgins overheard Damon retch and poured a glass of water from the fridge and when the three year old had returned, Hodgins handed it to him. "Feel better?"

"A little." answered Damon taking a sip. "Can we watch _The Avengers Assemble_?"

"Well, I think you need some rest buddy but I don't mind."


	13. Messages

**Okay this is an experiment chapter where I have one of the couples in my universe texting each other from different sides of the world. I'm not disclosing which couple it is; again it is an experiment so review if you like it… or if you were confused… or if you want guess which couple it is. **

**So M is for Messages.**

**Takes place in September 2015 and it means I am raising this to M because this is a little smutty.**

'_Hey.'_

'_Hey? I thought you would be having fun in the night clubs.'_

'_I'm not honestly. I didn't even want to come… I mean I wanted to be on this bachelorette party but this was the last place I wanted to go. How is your trip?'_

'_It's good so far; one of the others is getting a lap dance by a stripper. Don't ask. : p'_

'_I don't really want to know. Have you been up to no good yet?'_

'_Not yet. If we don't have a hangover tomorrow we might do. I guess that you are sunbathing tomorrow.'_

'_Well, I know how you like me in a bikini ;)'_

'_True… I miss you.'_

'_I miss you too. I really miss you.'_

'_I want to see you again…'_

'_You will… Soon.'_

'_I do miss the curves you have.'_

'_Are you picturing me in that bikini?'_

'_I'm a guy who has practically memorised every part of your body; of course I am picturing you in a bikini. It's a hot one if it is any consolation.'_

'_I taught you well. Are you getting turned on?'_

'_A little bit but I haven't got time to get myself off.'_

'_Well, can't you ditch the guys for about an hour?'_

'_I could try. I mean there isn't anything here that is interesting.'_

'_Not even the naked ladies?'_

'_They don't do it for me baby. x'_

'_How long do you need to get to your hotel room?'_

'_About ten minutes.'_

bxbxbxbxbxb

'_Hey, are you back yet?'_

'_Yeah sitting on the bed. So going with the clichés, what are you wearing?'_

'_At the moment… too much. It's so hot in this room. I think I may slip out of this dress and have a lie down.'_

'_Sounds like a good idea. How hot is it?'_

'_Well, my body is all sweaty. Maybe it needs someone to lick this up.'_

'_So which set are you wearing?'_

'_The florescent orange, though it is getting uncomfortable. I may have to remove the bra.'_

'_I can picture your breasts right now. Are your nipples hard?'_

'_Not quite but if I play with them and imagine they're your tongue, they might do.'_

'_Oh God…'_

'_Are you getting hard thinking about this?'_

'_Oh yeah.'_

'_You aren't naked are you?'_

'_I'm under the bed sheets and naked, and very hard.'_

'_As are my nipples.'_

'_Please tell me you are getting wet.'_

'_Hold on while I check… Glistening.'_

'_You are such a tease.'_

'_I think the panties need to go now… It'll give me better access.'_

'_You really are a tease.'_

'_You wouldn't be as hard as you are if I wasn't. Tell me if you are using your hand to stroke yourself.'_

'_Yes, but I'm remembering how you fit around me and imagining how wet you are right now.'_

'_I'm very wet. Very, very wet. I'm just picturing your tongue going up and down my slit and your lips sucking on my hard clit...'_

'_Yeah… I am thinking about it. Are you rolling a finger pad over you clit?'_

'_I'm doing it the way you do it: in light, concentric circles just to rile me up to the point I am begging you to fuck me hard.'_

'_Are you using your fingers on yourself?'_

'_I'm just lightly teasing myself; It makes the orgasm more intense when I start fingering myself.'_

'_Please stop teasing; I won't last very long if you keep teasing.'_

'_As you wish… Oh my… It's so tight in here.' _

'_Oh jeez I'm getting hotter just thinking about you fingering yourself. Are you rolling your clit with your thumb?'_

'_Oh God yeah, it feels so good. I may need another finger.'_

'_Oh baby… I feel so hot.'_

'_Just think of me riding you. I'm pinning you down with my hands on your chest. My breasts are bouncing as I slide up and down your hard cock. You try to make me come faster by kneading my breasts and pinching my hard nipples and I fuck you faster and faster until…'_

'_Oh my God…'_

'_That was amazing. Did you come?'_

'_Of course I did. This is one effective way of getting me off, but I think I would have liked to have heard you come with me.'_

'_Sexting is very hot but I agree… Hearing you come is the sound I love the most.'_

**I haven't really written smut as often as I used to but I think I did okay. **


	14. Nursery

**N is for Nursery **

**Set in January 2012**

It had taken five weeks, a FBI agent, an artist, a bug guy, a shrink, a professional squint, a normal-as-can-be intern, three plumbers and two electricians to renovate the once damaged and crumbling crystal methadone laboratory into a fine mighty hut.

Booth was as excited as a child at Christmas as he drove Brennan to their newly renovated house. Brennan was a little excited to see why Booth and the other men had done to the house. Even their unborn daughter was excited.

"Bones are you nervous?" asked Booth.

"I'm very anxious to see the house after waiting for so long and because you refused to let me even see it." answered Brennan.

"Bones, you're eight months pregnant, you cannot be on a building site."

"I know; I just really want to see the house." said Brennan.

Booth pulled up into the drive next to the house and pulled his tie from around his neck. "Hold still Bones." Booth said wrapping the tie around her eyes. He got out of the car and helped Brennan out.

He led her to the door and helped her in. "Bones, welcome to our new home." said Booth removing the tie from around her eyes.

Brennan's eyes gazed in wonder at the hallway before waddling into the kitchen.

"Booth this is beautiful." exclaimed Brennan. Her hands went to the aisle and she stroked her hand over the finely polished wood. "This is really, really beautiful."

"Shows how much you can do in five weeks and have good sources of labour and volunteers." said Booth smiling at Brennan. "All we need to do in move the furniture in and we are set before she arrives."

"We can do that tomorrow. I requested the moving company to be there at eleven so you and whoever has offered to help you move the furniture from your apartment and they are going to my apartment at two." explained Brennan.

"Do you want to show me the upstairs?"

"Yes please." said Brennan slowly walking towards the staircase and she carefully walked up each step until she was on the landing.

"Where to first?" asked Booth when he had caught up with her.

"Parker's room." said Brennan going to the door with all the posters and notes that were at Booth's apartment. She opened the door and stood in amazement of how Parker it was. Obviously the boy had been telling Angela what he wanted.

"Parker is going to love this." said Brennan touching the walls.

"I know he already does. He kept telling us where he wanted everything." said Booth. "Do you want to see our room?"

Brennan walked over to the room opposite Parker's and smiled.

"Like?" asked Booth.

"Love." she answered.

"Look, no television."

"Our sex life is going to be very, very good."

"I wouldn't put it past us if we make another within five months."

"Speaking of the baby…"

"Here." said Booth leading Brennan to the baby's room. The room was purple and decorated with blue butterflies with the crib in the centre of the room.

Brennan looked at her stomach and smiled brightly. "I think Katy likes her room." said Brennan.

"I think she loves it."

"I do to. The mighty hut is perfect."


	15. Other

**O is for Other. **

**Set in 2016**

Cam walked into the Angela's office and stopped short when she saw the artist crying.

"Angela, what's wrong?" asked Cam.

"Nothing Cam. I'm fine." said Angela choking out a sob.

"Clearly something is up. Have you and Hodgins had a fight?"

"No. I think he is having an affair."

"An affair?" asked Cam astounded. "Hodgins? Affair? Really?"

"I don't know he has been distant recently. Cam, do you think I have become unattractive since you met me?"

"What? Don't be daft Ange." said Cam hugging the artist. "You are nowhere near unattractive."

"Really? I have had three children so my body has expanded and sagged in certain places."

"You are not unattractive. Listen, don't worry about it. This is Hodgins we're talking about."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Even after reassuring Angela about Hodgins' fidelity, Cam had began to notice that Hodgins had been checking his phone more than usual, had been jumpy whenever Angela came near him.

"_Could Hodgins be having an affair?" _

Cam shook her head at the thought. Hodgins practically worshiped the ground Angela walked on. The only explanation Cam could come up with was that he was planning a surprise birthday party. Except Angela's birthday was two months ago.

Around lunchtime, Hodgins left the lab and Cam grabbed her coat, sunglasses, and decided to follow Hodgins to see if Angela's doubts were true.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Cam was leaning against a car outside of the diner with a newspaper covering her face. She could see Hodgins at the counter and the server handing him a bag. When Hodgins left the diner, Cam covered her face up with the newspaper, her sunglasses peering over the top as Hodgins got into his car.

Cam got into her car and followed Hodgins to a house just outside the city. On the front porch, there was a blonde woman in a white suit. The woman looked immaculate.

Cam grabbed a pair of binoculars from her glove compartment, removed her sunglasses, and put the binoculars to her eyes to get a closer look. She saw Hodgins walk up to the porch and kiss the blonde woman on the cheek and Cam's mouth dropped.

"_It looked like a friendly kiss. Nothing serious. I'd best go and get a closer look." _

Cam waited for them to go inside the house before she left the car and stealthy crept to the front window. Inside, she saw Hodgins and the blonde woman talk in what looked to be the living room. Hodgins was looking around and the blonde woman was walking around in a rather exaggerated manner. Cam squint her eyes whilst trying not to be caught.

The two people inside the house move towards the staircase and Cam tried to find a way to see what they were doing. Not that she wanted to see Hodgins get hot and heavy with someone else. The sex tape incident several years earlier was still bright in her mind.

She saw a window on the top floor and a drain pipe next to it. It had been years since she was in high school gym and she hadn't had much time since having her son to do exercise, but climbing up a drain pipe shouldn't be too hard.

Removing her heels, Cam wrapped her hands around the pipe and carefully climbed up it. She felt it wobble slightly but it should be able to hold her weight. She managed to reach the window and the room looked to be a master bedroom. She saw Hodgins and the blonde woman enter the room and look around.

"_Why are they not devouring each other in a passionate frenzy?"_

Cam could hear a creaking noise and the pipe moved slight but not enough to alert Cam. She continued to observe the occupants until the drain pipe came away from the wall. Cam screamed as the pipe fell to the ground and Cam landed in a bush.

Once the pain in her head had subsided, she looked up to see Hodgins looking down on her from the window.

"_Oh shit."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

Cam waited while the doctor checked her head for any signs of concussion while Hodgins stood at the foot of the bed with folded arms.

"So you are not having an affair?" asked Cam.

"Of course not." said Hodgins rather offended.

"I'm sorry, but Angela was crying and you were acting rather out of character."

"Okay, I was looking to surprise Ange. Months ago, we decided to move out of the condo because the kids are getting too big for their rooms. However, we have been busy to start looking for an estate agent so I decided to take it into my own hands and look for a house. I was going to clear it with Ange before I bought the house to see if she liked it."

"So the blonde woman at the house was an estate agent." said Cam.

"Yes. Seriously, you thought I was having an affair. You know I worship the ground Angela walks on."

"Well, you are going to have to tell her the truth. Just to put her mind at rest."


	16. Party

**So Halloween Time! Yay Party Time!**

**P is for Party.**

**October 2018.**

Temperance Brennan was fixing her lipstick in the women's bathroom of the Jeffersonian before she could make her entrance at the Jeffersonian's annual Halloween Ball. Ten years ago she would have dressed in her Wonder Woman costume, but after three children she could no long fit into the costume.

Tonight, she was Athena, goddess of wisdom. Brennan had found her wedding dress at the back of the closet and even though it was fitted for when she was heavily pregnant with Izzie, Brennan had decided it was perfect. It was a Greek style, off the shoulder cream dress and all Brennan needed to do was to do her hair and wear sandals.

"Bones are you ready yet?" asked Booth through the door.

"Just about Booth. Can you give me a moment?" asked Brennan. She put her lipstick back in her clutch and exited the bathroom to find Booth holding their one-year-old son Harry. Booth was dressed as Hermes the messenger god and Harry was in a white horse costume (the only way he could be Pegasus).

"Wow, you look beautiful," exclaimed Booth.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself. Harry looks adorable," said Brennan.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Are the girls with Angela?"

"They are. Izzie is cupid and Kate is a mini Aphrodite," he answered walking beside Brennan as they walked into the day care where there were children from infants to children around ten in fancy dress costumes. The slightly older infants (the ones who could sit up on their own) were in the playpen and the younger infants were in the cradles. The rest of the children were out and about.

"Shall we put him in the playpen and get to the party?" asked Brennan.

"We'll wait a moment. I want to see the girls." answered Booth.

"You just dropped them off."

"I know but a family photo wouldn't hurt."

"A family photo without Parker?" asked Brennan raising her eyebrow.

"Okay. Just let me take a photo of the girls."

"Okay," said Brennan, "I'm going to get Harry settled."

Booth passed Harry over to Brennan and Brennan walked over to the playpen where she saw Sweets' twenty-one month old daughter Allie dressed as a white rabbit.

"Harweee!" squealed Allie. Brennan smiled and placed Harry in the playpen and they immediately started to play with each other.

"I'll see you later Harry." said Brennan walking back over to Booth who had finished taking a photo of their daughters. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah. Are you ready?" asked Booth.

"I am."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan and Booth walked hand-in-hand into the main hall to find it decorated with the usually Halloween décor. The buffet table was lavished in plates of sandwiches, hot food, cookies, chocolates and sweets.

Across the hall, Brennan spotted Angela dressed as a zombie bride and Hodgins as her groom. Angela waved and Brennan walked over to her best friend.

"Sweetie, you look great." said Angela.

"So do you Ange. Where is Cam?" asked Brennan.

"She's a witch." said Hodgins.

"That isn't a very nice thing to say." said Brennan.

"No, Brennan, it's her costume." said Angela.

"Oh. Where is everyone else?" asked Brennan.

"Sweets and the other Squinterns are Power Rangers." said Hodgins. "Sweets is in red, Lisa got forced to wear the pink, Finn is blue, Clark is green and Arastoo is in yellow. Fisher decided he wanted to play so he got white."

"What about Wendell?" asked Brennan.

"Molly's teething so they cannot come." said Angela. "When is this party going to start?"

"The DJ is having some problems." said Cam. "If it isn't working in ten minutes then we'll go trick-or-treating."

"What about the food?" asked Booth.

"Go and eat it if you cannot bear to see it be wasted." said Brennan. Just then, the music blasted from the speakers.

"Okay looks like it is party time." said Angela.

"Come on let's dance." said Booth pulling Brennan onto the dance floor and they started dancing like dorks.

"Looks like you two are having a good time." said Angela.

"Best time of my life." said Brennan.


	17. Que Sera Sera

There was a time when he was twenty-five, had been at the Jeffersonian for a few good years, and had dated a few women. Woman, while he thought there were great, but he didn't feel the spark or the emotional connection between them. Then one day, word came out of a transfer from an island off the south coast of Spain for a pathology intern. He had expected this to be a Spanish man to add to the mix of interns. However, to his surprise it was a Caucasian woman of around twenty-one. She was stunning. Bright strawberry blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. He was nervous. Obviously, he had dated beautiful women and she didn't look any different to them; but for some reason the moment he saw her, it took a while for air to return to his lungs. He remembered that friendly smile she gave him when she saw him the first time.

He remembered that one trip to Las Vegas that led to accidental intercourse. They were drunk, he decided to bite the bullet and kiss her. For some reason it felt right and they fitted perfectly as if it was fate – not that he did believe in fate at first.

He still remembered that moment when he was introduced to her son. The questions the boy asked and the rules he lay out. Obviously, he hadn't been impressed with his mother's former boyfriends. His heart flourished when she admitted that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was then he realised he had fallen for this woman but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

He remembers that moment when she said no. He knew it was coming. It wasn't because she didn't love him; it was because she thought she would hurt him but in reality, it was because she was scared of getting hurt. Men had not done good to her in the past. They emotionally neglected her, died, or cheated on her. That time where they were apart hurt the most for both of them. They tried to move on, see other people, but those people hurt them.

She said "I love you" for the first time after a friend had been hurt. He couldn't say it for some reason. He knew he loved her but could find the words to say it. When you cannot say how you feel you write it down of big sheets of card. The kiss she gave him after was most likely the best they ever had together.

He remembered her telling him she was pregnant. He was thrilled. That was quickly downtrodden when she ended up in hospital with a ruptured tube. It was heart crushing. He dared not talk about it, for fear of admitting that he nearly lost her for a second time.

However, it wasn't in vain. Quickly another pregnancy came along. They were both thrilled. The moment that baby girl was born was simply the best. She seemed so tiny and delicate so when she was placed in his arms, a look of fear overcame his face. Quickly it was rectified when the baby opened her eyes. She had his eyes. He finally understood why the mother of his child said that he had comforting eyes.

Following that, he decided it was a good opportunity to propose. She said yes this time. They had planned it for another couple of years when their daughter was old enough to walk at least. They had spent five years in co-habitation, another two wouldn't hurt. He always knew that she had some crazy ideas while intoxicated, but her suggesting that they ditch the wedding plans and do it themselves seemed ludicrous. He went along with it anyway. It was about them, not anybody else.

He remembers the words "Stage two non-Hodgkin's lymphoma" come out of the doctor's mouth and the look she gave after. She was sick. She rested and recovered soon enough. The feeling that he almost lost her for a third time really hit him this time. He knew this was the impact that his father's death had on him. He swore he wouldn't lose her earlier than needed.

They tried for another baby with no luck for years. Their luck changed when another baby girl came along. Having had to deliver her himself, it was a tense birth. She was healthy and beautiful. The spitting image of her mother.

They had a rough couple of years not long after. Their youngest daughter became physically sick and the eldest became mentally ill. It nearly killed them both. It nearly ripped the family apart. They all recovered eventually. Physically, it took a toll on him but he loved his girls and couldn't live without them.

He remembered when their eldest daughter said she was getting married. It took a lot for him to admit he was really happy for her. Walking her down the aisle was hard. He didn't want to let his baby girl go. He did though. He couldn't coddle her forever. Then she revealed something not long after the honeymoon. They were going to be grandparents.

Three grandchildren: Violet, Jack and Tegan.

Growing old didn't faze them at all. Eventually their youngest daughter flew the nest and they had the house to themselves.

Now he was looking at her in the hospital bed. He wanted to go first but the cancer had other plans. It returned but this time in wasn't curable. She deteriorated quickly. She had left a note each for him, her son, and their daughters. She didn't want any of them opening it until she was gone. He held her hand. He felt like crying when he she smiled weakly at him. She mimed the three words she said to him about fifty years earlier and the grip of her hand weakened.

She was gone. Then he cried for what felt hours until his daughter came and she started crying. The day of the funeral came and he felt like he hadn't really got anybody left besides his children. All his friends had passed away years before and now the love of his life had gone. He had no one to talk with.

After the wake, he found opened the letter finally. It said to find a DVD in her bedside table. He found the DVD put it on and saw his wife. She was younger and sitting on what looked to be the couch from their old apartment. This was from the first time she had cancer.

"_Hey. Okay so if you are watching this then I am dead. There is no use beating around the bush is there. I know that there is a sixty percent chance I may live through this but if not then this is why I am recording. _

_"__I want to tell you that I love you so much. I have done since the moment you banged your head under that autopsy table. I remember a lot of things. You and I, we were good. We were good for each other. I know that we have made mistakes that we regret but as Adele said, 'Regrets and mistakes are memories made'. You are the only man bar Will that I have ever trusted. You put up with me even in my stupid moments. If I die now, then you are allowed to have another woman. I don't want you to be alone. If I live, we are going to get past this and we are going to watch our baby girl grow. We should have had another baby sooner. I guess that Molly was a big enough handful without a needy baby but I wouldn't have cared. _

_"__If you are watching this with the kids then I love you guys as well. I don't regret having you at all. You are possibly the best things I ever did. No, actually. The best thing I ever did was meeting you. I don't know where I would be now if I didn't have you. _

_"__So, this is where we finish. God, I am going to cry now. Okay, just do me one thing: if I have lived to a tremendously old age and die, don't make yourself lonely. Go live with one of the kids. They wouldn't want to see you rot in wherever we live. And if you ever need to talk, you know where I am._

_"__I love you."_


	18. Report

**This one is based on a story arch in The Family in the Adventures (chapters 48 to 52) where Hodgins, Sweets, the interns, Sweets' girlfriend Lisa and Wendell's girlfriend Carlie end up at a party where all kinds of mischief happen. Now Lisa is a journalist. Unlike Hannah, she doesn't take herself too seriously and does light-hearted stuff on a blog for fear that she may become miserable. She was doing this report on a socialite. Things do not go according to plan.**

**R is for Report.**

_**Boxers, Baby and Bruises: One night on the job.**_

_**By Lisa Whitesell, 9**__**th**__** December 2017**_

_Originally, my report was supposed to be about this socialite named Fern__Willoughby, however the night turned out to be more dramatic than I had anticipated. _

_My photographer had fallen ill and the only other person I knew who was quite a decent photographer was my heavily pregnant best friend Carlie. I knew the idea sounded crazy but if my boss wanted photographs then I had to use whatever means possible. When I arrived at her and her boyfriend Wendell's apartment, Carlie was looking miserable. At thirty-eight weeks, she wanted that baby out. Being a mother myself, I understood. In a bid to cheer her up, I decided to help her out with her look. Even hugely pregnant, she was still a looker. The clothes and hair were sorted and I briefed her on where we were going. Carls looked at me as though I was nuts, however she wasn't going to be able to go out for a while so she may as well have fun while she can. _

_We arrived at this house that is bigger than both mine and Carlie's apartments combined and a woman with dark brown hair and a short red dress. I thought that socialites were supposed to be sophisticated. Then again, Paris Hilton. She looked at my car and shook her head. She orders us the get out of the car, which takes some time since my car is small and Carlie is huge. Instead, we get into a limousine. I decide to ask a few questions using my recorder, which I don't get many satisfactory answers. Fern seemed to be a little up herself and I could sense my friend's discomfort of being in the same car as her. Eventually, we arrive at a boxing ring. I was actually surprised that Fern would come to a place like this, but I understood when I saw the half-naked, sweaty men punching each other.  
While I set up my laptop, Fern goes gallivanting and we ended up bumping into a couple of friends, namely Finn Abernathy and Jack Hodgins. Quickly they are followed by my boyfriend Lance, Arastoo, Clark, Colin and Wendell. As much as I understand why he was in shock, his face was hilarious. Before we could talk to him, Fern drags me away to the bathroom. She comments on my appearance. I didn't think I looked that bad. I was in a fairly respectable black dress and I had straightened my hair before we left. She calls me shabby looking. The reason I am shabby looking is that I have an eleven-month-old daughter at home who has been teething for the last four months. I don't say this to her face because she doesn't give me a chance. Immediately, I was forced into a tight blue dress, which does nothing for my dignity. _

_Not long after my release, I return to the boys. The only benefit of this ridiculously tight attire is that Lance cannot get enough of it. Here comes the next part of the night: we are going to a party. The party is at a house similar to Fern's. The house belongs to a person called Nathan. He has a younger brother called Liam who was one of the boxers and was on a rival hockey team to Wendell's. They seemed to be a bit strange but I have to keep an eye on my stubborn best friend who is walking around a house full of drunken boys. I also have to follow Fern around, who has now been joined by her 'frenemy' Chanterelle, who is just as shallow as Fern. I only understood how selfish Fern was when she bumped into Carlie. She yelled at my friend for standing in the way and nearly ruining her dress. I tell her that Carlie is pregnant, but Fern doesn't take much notice, complaining that her dress was expensive. Carlie defends herself quite well but Fern knocks her down. Not physically but emotionally. I sense the lack of self-confidence in Carlie, which is really out of character. Having had a baby when she was in high school, she couldn't help but compare these two experiences. I being a good friend give her some comfort. However, our conversation was cut short when I see Chanterelle trying to flirt with Lance. Immediately I jumped into fighting Lisa mode and start to fight for my man._

_I try, but I spotted Finn floating on top of the hot tub, he wasn't moving. He's pulled out of the hot tub quickly. It is Fern, to my surprise that knows CPR. Finn is left to sleep it off and Carlie decides to look after him since she thought she was getting in the way. The rest of the night seems to go smoother. However, Colin, who had been chasing this woman all night, came down in a panic saying that Nathan and Liam were up to serious stuff and that we needed to get out. That would have helped if someone had not locked the door to the summerhouse where Finn and Carls were resting. Its gets worse when Carlie's water broke. She was in labour and we needed to get her out fast. Again, Fern proved to be our saving grace and she uses a hairpin to unlock it. Strangely enough, Lance and Jack had gone missing._

_I kept trying to reach them while waiting in the hospital but I couldn't get through. Fern decided to wait with us since she had grown a fondness for 'pregnant girl'. She isn't as bad as I thought. She did save Finn's life and got Carlie out of the summerhouse. Eventually, Lance, Jack and, to my surprise, Seeley, who is my cousin's husband, came in all battered and bruised.  
Finally, after six hours, Molly Louise Bray is introduced to world. Molly doesn't have any significance, Louise is her paternal grandmother._

_I don't know what exactly happened to Lance, Jack, and Seeley. They tried to explain but the details were sketchy but in the news as I am writing this report is that Nathan had died as a result of being impaled. _

_On the plus side, welcome Molly Louise. My you live long and prosper. _


	19. Show of Hands

**This one I thought would be good idea following the election result (which I am very happy with – not that I can vote being from England) but this is more set during the campaigning so around early September 2012. This one is the girls having a night in front of the news where a 'serious journalist' creeps up on-screen.**

**S is for Show of Hands.**

The 2012 US Election had gone full steam ahead with the Democrat and Republican candidates in place. The news coverage was extensive and the fever was in the air.

"Do you reckon it'll be a close call?" asked Cam taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm not sure, I think President Obama will win the election but Governor Romney may be close behind." said Brennan. "I do hope it is Obama though. There is something about Romney I am not sure about."

"It might be because he is a Mormon yet he has changed some of his policies." said Angela. "My dad said never trust a Republican."

"This is the same man who kidnapped your husband – twice – and got him drunk enough to insist on having a tattoo." said Cam.

"That is true." said Angela. "Well, we'll have to wait until the sixth of November to find out, we might as well watch the fun unfold."

"I say cheers to that." said Cam raising her glass. Their attentions focused on the screen where someone who was all too familiar to the three women.

"_So President Obama will stand for the Democrats with Vice-President Joe Biden at his side, going against Governor Mitt Romney with his running partner Paul Ryan for the Republicans. Governor Romney wants to promise change for the American people and insists that the US will not be a pushover if he is elected. However, Obama is a fairly popular president with certain parts of the country and with other nations. I think we can all expect where certain voting minorities are going to be in two months time, with possibly the African-American votes mainly for Obama and the Mormon votes for Romney. Deborah Riley has more on what the possible outcomes will be." _

"Jesus, when did she return from Afghanistan?" asked Cam.

"I'm guessing that following an election pays more." said Angela. "Are you okay Bren?"

"I'm not really upset she is back. I think she is mainly following the campaign so it is inevitable that she'll stop by D.C." said Brennan. "I think I am more upset because she ignored the advice I had given her about Booth."

"She should have ducked out when Booth asked her to move in." said Cam.

"Well, it is less distance to travel for sex." said Angela rather maliciously. Brennan and Cam looked at Angela tilting their heads. "What? Okay, she agreed to move in with Booth, but doesn't want to marry him. To Booth, moving in means something. Now Hannah may have claimed to have 'loved him'," said Angela using air quotes, "but her moving into Booth's apartment was more a convenience."

"You don't seem to be convinced that Hannah didn't love Booth." said Brennan.

"Are you kidding?" asked Cam. "Doctor Brennan, Hannah did not love Booth how you love him, I love Paul and Angela loves Hodgins. The Booth that Hannah met was in Afghanistan where he had to face danger head on. The Booth at home was different. Booth here has a nine to five job, and a son. Hannah should have known that Booth was getting serious when she was introduced to Parker."

"This is why I am angry at her for not listening to me. I said to her when Hannah asked about a housewarming present for Booth – which I never gotten because surely being the person moving in, she should get the present –"

"Back to the point Brennan." said Angela.

"I said to her that Booth would give himself to her fully. By that, I meant Booth may ask her to marry him. She didn't listen to me."

"Like I said, it was convenient." said Angela. "Okay, I don't think Hannah was a bitch – I'm still debating on slut – but she clearly has no clue about being in a relationship. What did she expect Booth to be, a stay at home boyfriend."

"Hannah was in it for the fun, not the serious side. It had blown back in her face and she found herself without a home." said Cam.

Brennan smiled and looked at the screen. The blonde woman had returned. Her face reminded Brennan of what happened about two years previously. She hadn't been a good friend to a pregnant Angela, even though Angela had told Brennan before anyone else. Maybe It would have been simpler to stay away from Hannah. It would have made everyone's lives simpler. Briefly, her mind went back for the moment when Hannah had called her after Booth's proposal.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Brennan was settling to read a book when her phone rang. She reached over to grab the phone and answered it, "Brennan."_

"_Temperance," Hannah's sobs came over the other end of the phone, "Seeley and I… we broke up?"_

"_Why?" Brennan asked stunned._

"_He proposed and I said no. I tried to keep us together but he just shut me out. I'm packing my stuff now but I said to him many times that I wasn't the marrying kind. He never listened to me, I don't understand how he can be hurt."_

"_Remember when I said that Booth would give himself to you entirely? Well I meant he would ask you to marry him. Did you even listen to me?"_

"_Of course I listened to you. I said I was serious about me and him." _

"_I don't think you were serious enough Hannah. To be serious about a relationship with Booth, you have to be prepared for him to propose."_

"_Seeley knew that I wanted a relationship without being tied down. I need to have my freedom."_

"_Maybe you deserve to be by yourself." said Brennan dryly. Without warning Hannah, she hung up the phone and went to grab her coat. She knew Booth better than Hannah. She would know where Booth is._

bxbxbxbxbxb

Truth is that Hannah had listened to her, but didn't understand it. Angela was right; Hannah had no idea how to be in a relationship with someone because the only important person in her life was Hannah.


	20. Truths

**T is for Truths and it is where Hodgins asks Wendell about that mysterious weekend in Juvie hall. **

**Set in January 2018.**

Wendell Bray moved with a skip in his step as he walked through the lab. Even a month after the birth of his daughter, he was still flying as high as a kite.

"Someone is in a good mood." said Hodgins.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Wendell.

"You have a newborn at home. You should not be getting any sleep." said Hodgins. "How is everyone?"

"Brilliant. We're just settling into a routine." said Wendell. He pulled out his mobile phone and showed Hodgins the screen saver of his daughter.

"Aw."

"I know right. Let's just pray that she doesn't make the mistakes I did." said Wendell putting it away.

"Like that night in Juvie Hall?"

"You heard me when we were fishing in the fish tank?"

"Yeah. How did you get into jail for the weekend?"

"It's a long story." said Wendell sitting in a chair. Hodgins did the same and Wendell started to explain his story.

"I was sixteen and I was a bit square. Straight A student and I kept out of trouble. One day, my friend got his music player stolen from one of the school bullies. Well, it was actually his sister's but that isn't the point. I decided to get it back by breaking into the main bully's house."

"Wait, someone bullied you?"

"No, more of a rivalry. My ex-girlfriend had apparently slept with him and he couldn't _help_ but brag about it in front of me so you could imagine he was not my favourite person."

"Right, so why did you decide to break into the bully's house to get the music player?"

"My dad had died not long before and I became a little reckless. So one Friday, I snuck out of my place and went to his and, using my sister's hairpins, broke into his house. It took me about ten minutes to find the player and tried to make a getaway. I then stood on the dog's tail and I jolted as fast as I could but I had tripped the alarm and, by pure chance, Chris walked in and I was toast. Then a fight broke out and I smashed the fish tank by accident and a bunch of jewellery fell out."

"So the police came and you and this Chris person were arrested?"

"Yeah. My mother went livid because I was supposed to be the sensible one. After that I went back to school and kept my head down."

"And here you are, a forensic anthropologist with a long-term girlfriend and a healthy, beautiful daughter." said Hodgins.

"You're right. That person fifteen years ago was not who I am."

"It might have just been a grieving process." said Hodgins patting his friend on the shoulder. Hodgins left and Wendell pulled out his phone and looked at the picture of a sleeping Molly. Wendell had grown up since then and the pain of his father's death had waned. All he could do now was to be the best father he could be to Molly. That meant keeping her away from boys and cigarettes. Speaking of cigarettes, he pulled out one from his lab coat and smiled slightly.


	21. Understanding

**U is for Understanding. Based on the hinted spoilers for The Bod in the Pod. **

**November 2012**

Angela had begun to grow a little suspicious of the sudden closeness of Cam and Arastoo. Cam had been married for about four months and it seemed to be going well but she and Mr Vazari had their private jokes. Angela knew how Cam figured out about her and Wendell a few years ago. Subtle was not a word in anyone's dictionary.

"Um… Angela, don't be offended, but did you lose some sense when you had Michael?" asked Clark.

"No. There is something strange going on between Cam and Arastoo." said Angela.

"Sexual or friendly?" asked Finn.

"Overly friendly. They seem to have their little private jokes."

"Everyone has their private jokes. Booth and I have private jokes." said Wendell.

"Okay. I'm going to investigate. There is something I'm not sure about." said Angela.

"Have fun." they all said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela leaned against Cam's office door so she could over hear the conversation between Cam and Arastoo.

"It's not that I don't want to, but according to my mother it would be wrong." said Arastoo.

"I understand Mr Vazari, I can cancel this date if you wish. I don't understand why your mother would disapprove about you going on a date with someone who isn't a Muslim." said Cam.

"Being Iranian, the values of my religion tend to be law."

"She thinks you'll be breaking the law?"

"A little. As much as I am devout, I try to integrate as much as possible. I just want to avoid conflict. I have seen enough in my life."

Angela raised her eyebrows and quickly made a getaway. She looked behind her in case either Cam or Arastoo were following her. She felt someone slam into her and heard a pile of papers fall onto the floor.

"Oh God, Carlie, I'm sorry." said Angela helping the young intern collect the papers.

"No, I'm sorry Ange. I was a bit distracted." said Carlie sighing.

"You sound stressed."

"I am just a little worried. Wendell asked me to come to Thanksgiving at his mother's"

"Really, that is a big step. Why are you worried? Knowing Wendell I don't think you'll have to worry about the monster-in-law."

"I know, but I am not good with mothers."

"At least you are getting to meet the mother. I never got that far but I think it would have been a bit awkward. Speaking of which, do you think it is weird for a senior member of staff to indulge in a relationship with an intern?"

Carlie looked at Angela blankly and her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" asked Carlie

"Look, I'm not sure what is going on, but I am convinced that Cam is having an affair with Arastoo." said Angela.

"What? What? Angela, you are aware that Doctor Saroyan is married and that Arastoo is devout enough that he would indulge in an affair with a married woman?"

"I know but I heard them talking about how Arastoo's mother wouldn't accept him being in a relationship with a woman who is not a Muslim."

"Angela, you have completely and utterly gotten the wrong end of the stick. A couple of weeks ago, Cam and a friend of hers were at Founding Fathers and Arastoo came in with Fisher for a drink. They all got talking and Cam's friend – Beth I think her name is – asked Arastoo on a date." explained Carlie.

"How do you know about that?" asked Angela.

"Arastoo asked me how to cook a roast shoulder of lamb."

"Oh. My bad. She's not a Muslim is she?"

"No she is Italian-American."

"Oh. Right. I really need to think and ask about thing before jumping to conclusions. I understand it all now.


	22. Vapid

**This is a new word I learnt this week. It means "****Offering nothing that is stimulating or challenging."**

**V is for Vapid.**

**About January 2014.**

Sweets had decided to go on a date with a girl as part of his moving on from Daisy's death. However, it was not on a date with the girl he wanted to go on a date with. Brennan's cousin, Lisa, had gone back to Minnesota and Sweets had developed a little crush on Lisa. She seemed to like him as well, but she had to move back because her mother had fallen ill. Sweets didn't mind but he was a little gutted because he thought he would never see her again.

The woman he had decided to go on a date with a girl called Simone, who was blonde and was a new waitress in the diner. She had asked Sweets on a date since she found him 'cute'.

"So, what do you do?" asked Simone taking a bite out of the French oyster salad.

"You mean, what I do for a job?" asked Sweets tossing his starter of couscous with black beans with his spoon.

"Yeah? Are you a trainee accountant?"

"No, I am a psychologist. I work for the FBI."

"I thought the FBI dealt with Russian spies and missiles."

"That would be the CIA and the Pentagon. The CIA deal with external affairs, the FBI deals with internal ones."

Simone looked at Sweets blankly, "Huh?"

"The CIA work outside of the USA, but the FBI deals with problems within the USA."

"Okay." said Simone. "So you fix people who have hurt themselves?"

"Huh? I think you mean a physical therapist. I work with the brain and I analyse people's behaviour." explained Sweets.

"Right… Okay…" said Simone.

Sweets found himself to be a little bored while talking to Simone. She had provided no stimulating conversation since they started dinner. In fact, she seemed to be a little vain and dim.

"So, did you go to college?" asked Sweets.

"I went for about three weeks but spent my time partying rather than studying and I got thrown out because I got arrested for underage drinking." explained Sweets.

"What were you planning on doing?"

"Psychology. I am now at beauty school. I want to open my own salon."

"Okay. That's… interesting." said Sweets getting distracted when he saw a woman with red hair standing by the bar. _"Lisa?" _thought Sweets.

"Um, Len, are you okay?" asked Simone.

"It's Lance actually."

"Well, that's embarrassing." said Simone. "You don't seem to be that interested in me Lance."

"I could say the same thing."

"No, I think you are trying to move on from a crush on a girl so that is why you accepted my offer so quickly." said Simone. "Go after her if you really like her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, I think you could do so much better than me."

"Okay." said Sweets getting out of his seat and walked over to the bar. "Lisa."

"Hi, Lance." said Lisa.

"When did you come back Minnesota?" asked Sweets.

"I've literally just got off the plane. How have you been?"

"Quite well, how is your mother?"

"She's getting better, but I have just gotten a job at a company that does blogs. I'm moving to D.C." said Lisa.

"Really? That is.. That is awesome."

"I'm looking forward to it. So, have you been busy lately?" asked Lisa.

"Just with Doctor Brennan. Nothing much to be honest."

"Well, I was thinking that you should show me the city sometime."

"Maybe, I'll just have to find a space in my diary."

**Okay, so there will be a Sweets centric chapter in tomorrow's edition of Once Upon a Christmas – deals with It's a Wonderful Life.**


	23. Words

**W is for Words. Set August 2016.**

Arastoo was sitting in the office that all the new assistants shared on a rotating schedule. There were some competition about the room but they had found a structure and had gotten used to each other. Arastoo was writing notes down on a writing pad when he heard the clicking of boots on the floor. He looked up and saw Wendell's girlfriend come into the office. It was her first day back following a recent ectopic pregnancy and she didn't look too happy.

"Hey," said Arastoo.

"Hi," said Carlie. She sat down on the opposite desk and sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a lot better than I have been. What are you doing?"

"Writing."

"You write. I've known you for four years, and I never knew you were a writer."

"I do poems mainly," said Arastoo getting up and handing Carlie a book.

She opened it and looked at the page, squinting her eyes to look at the writing.

من را پرستش عشق، در نوشته دوست ندارم_  
_عشق من تنها، ایمان من، کوچکترین خرابه ناراحتی او ریشه و باور من_  
_من در بهشت هستم وقتی که من با شما از در حال حاضر در هستم_  
_در حال حاضر، در اینجا، با تو، عشق من

"Arastoo, I don't understand Farsi if I am going to be honest," said Carlie.

"In English it is: I worship love, not like in the writings, My love, my only faith, her slightest discomfort ruins my root and my belief, I'm in heaven when I'm with you from now on, Right now, right here, with you, my love."

"Wow that is rather beautiful. What are you writing now?"

"Well, the anthology is about empowerment and the editor wants me to write something about beauty. However, he also wanted me to write about a darkened place so I took some inspiration from some real life events."

"Can I read it? Well, if you can translate."

"Are you sure, you still don't look like you've recovered emotionally?" asked Arastoo.

"I'm not going to breakdown on the floor."

"Okay. So scared and alone, The blood drips, The tension release. Controlling emotions seems hard, They both lost something that is loved, Something that never got the chance to be loved, Be happy, be whoever they wanted to be. Talking seems hard, Breathing seems hard, Life seems hard." said Arastoo slowly.

"That… that's really good. Arastoo, that is really, really good," said Carlie looking at the note pad where she saw the poem written in Farsi. "I have a doctor's appointment to go to now."

She left the room but she hadn't realised that she had taken Arastoo's book until she was sitting in the doctor's lounge. She looked at the book, and even though she didn't understand a lot of what was written, she had a very good memory so she wrote out the first poem Arastoo had translated.

_Amor__, no como en __los escritos,__  
__Mi amor__, mi fe __sólo __leves __molestias en __sus __ruinas __mi__raíz y __mi__creencia,__  
__Estoy en el cielo __cuando estoy con __usted __de ahora en adelante,__  
__Ahora mismo__, aquí mismo, __contigo, mi__amor._

Somehow translating the poem brought ease to her mind. It made her focus. She decided to translate it again, this time in French.

_J'adore __l'amour, __pas comme dans les __écrits.__  
__Mon amour, __ma foi__seule__, __ses ruines __moindres __malaises __ma __racine __et ma croyance.__  
__Je suis au paradis __quand je suis avec __vous __à partir de maintenant.__  
__En ce moment__, ici, __avec vous__, __mon amour._

It seems strange how something like words can bring ease to ones wretched mind.


	24. X-ray

**X is for X-ray**

**Set about March 2021**

Hodgins was sitting on the bench in the park while twins Kathy and Damon, Allie, Harry and Molly were playing on the climbing frame. While he was fine with the twins playing on it but he wasn't sure about four-year-old Allie and three-year-olds Harry and Molly playing on the frame.

"Guys, be careful!" he shouted over to the kids.

"We will Uncle Hodgins." shouted Allie back.

Hodgins looked at his watch and hooked Cookie the dog onto his lead, only he stopped when he heard a scream and found Allie on the floor in floods of tears, clutching her left arm. He quickly tied the lead to the bench and ran over to the distressed little girl.

"Allie, are you okay?" he asked leaning down to Allie's level.

"N-n-n-n-no." Allie cried out.

Molly, being slightly confused and not quite understanding why Allie was crying, decided to hug Allie to make it better. Only Allie shrieked at the touch. Molly stood back in fright and nearly started crying herself. Kathy decided to calm Molly down so her father could focus on Allie.

"Have you hurt your arm Allie?" asked Hodgins.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes!"

"Okay, we are going to take you to the hospital to see if it serious okay?"

Allie nodded and Hodgins carefully picked her up.

bxbxbxbxbxb

When they got the hospital, the kids and Cookie were with Angela while Hodgins was with Allie waiting for her to get her arm x-rayed. Allie was still shaking and clutching her arm. Hodgins pulled a chair up to her bed and sat in front of her.

"Allie, you will be okay. The doctor will come in and perform an x-ray and they will wrap it in a bandage. Okay?"

"I want Daddy." she said quietly.

"_Oh crap." _thought Hodgins. Through all this, it hadn't occurred to him to call Sweets.

"I will call your dad when you are in the x-ray room." said Hodgins calmly.

Allie nodded before the doctor came in.

"Hey Alexandra, what is the problem?" asked the doctor.

"M-m-m-my arm hurts." answered Allie.

"It's okay, we're going to take a picture of your arm, and we'll see if you need a bandage."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Allie was tapping her feet against the bed while she waited for the doctor to asses her x-ray photograph.

"Her arm is broken." said the doctor. "We're just going to put it in a cast and you will have to keep it on for about six weeks. Is that okay Alexandrea."

Allie nodded, gently holding her arm out towards the doctor who started to wrap make a cast out of her broken arm. Allie sniffled as her arm was wrapped but tried to keep herself from crying.

Hodgins stood in the corner of the room watching out for Sweets. The door opened and Sweets walked in a panic.

"Als, what happened?" he asked.

"I fell over." said Allie.

"She was climbing in the climbing frame and she must have slipped when I was attaching Cookie to the lead." said Hodgins.

"She's okay though?" asked Sweets.

"Her arm is just broken, I think she is in a bit of shock as a result of the fall." said the doctor. "She'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Oh thank God." said Sweets.

"Can… Can I have ice cream when we get home?" asked Allie.


	25. Yule Log

**I have made a decision, and Y is Yule Log. **

**About December 2017.**

Brennan was looking at a cookbook and she squinted in concentration.

"Bones, what are you doing?" asked Parker.

"I am making a chocolate meringue Yule log and I am wondering whether or not to put a little more sugar in the egg white mix." said Brennan tapping her spatula in time with the music on the radio.

"I thought you had to whisk the eggs until they were stiff. Why are you making a meringue Yule log instead of a sponge?"

"I thought we could go for a lighter log this year because your father couldn't move last year after the turkey." said Brennan.

"No one could move after the turkey Bones." said Parker. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Can you measure out a tablespoon of cocoa powder and sieve two tablespoons of cornflower?" asked Brennan.

"Does this go in with the egg whites?"

"Yeah."

Parker measured out the cocoa powder and cornflower into the egg white and sugar mixture. Brennan grabbed the electric whisk and used it to mix the ingredients together. Once she thought it was mixed, she held it above Parker's head. It was stiff.

"Okay, you can lay that out on the parchment." said Brennan. "That needs an hour. So I can start getting some berries and holly to decorate. Get some whip cream and start whipping."

bxbxbxbxbxb

After an hour and about ten minutes cooling, Brennan had collected all the non-poisonous berries she could find and some holly. Parker had whipped some cream until it was stiff and he mixed some icing sugar into the cream to sweeten it.

"Chocolate sauce?" asked Brennan.

"What about chocolate sauce?" asked Parker.

"I thought you melted the chocolate." said Brennan

"You said to whip the cream."

"No problem, I'll just melt some over a pan." said Brennan going to the fridge. She looked around the fridge but couldn't find the chocolate. "Parker, have you seen a large chocolate bar that said sixty percent on the front?"

"No. I don't know anyone in this family who likes sixty percent chocolate." said Parker. Parker turned his head to see Hank walking in with a foil wrapper.

"Hank, did you eat the chocolate in the fridge?" asked Brennan.

"I was quite peckish Temperance so I thought I would help myself to some of the chocolate." said Hank.

"There were two bars in the fridge yesterday." said Brennan. "I was making a Yule log for Christmas desert."

"I have only had one." said Hank.

"Parker, can you run out to the store and get two bars of sixty percent chocolate?" asked Brennan.

"Fine." said Parker.

bxbxbxbxbxb

When Parker returned with the chocolate, Brennan had heated up some water in a pan and had put a glass bowl over it. She smashed the bars on the counter and opened the packet and the shards fell into the glass bowl.

The chocolate melted and Brennan poured some of it onto the cooked meringue. After she smothered the whipped cream onto the meringue and attempted to roll it into a log shape.

"Bones, some of the cream is coming out of the log." said Parker.

"I know. I can remove it with a spoon." said Brennan as she finished rolling it. After she grabbed the icing sugar to dust the log and scattered the berries she had picked. "There done."

"Wow, that looks good." said Parker.

"No touching until after dinner tomorrow." said Brennan removing the excess cream and putting the log into the fridge.

Later that day, Brennan went to check if Parker had decided to sneak a slice of the log but found it had disappeared. Brennan went into the living room and found Hank sitting in front of the television with the log on a plate.

"I'm just going to get ice cream." said a defeated Brennan.

**At least someone enjoyed the Yule Log.**


	26. Zeal

**New Year Resolutions special.**

**Z for Zeal. **

**1****st**** January 2015**

_Brennan: _I will try my best to spend more time with my daughters and offer support to my interns as they reach a critical time in their careers.

_Booth: _To love and to cherish Bones, Parker, Katy and Izzie with all my heart.

_Cam: _Try to enjoy my pregnancy for what it is worth and not threat about getting fit until next year.

_Angela: _Spend less time looking at gross stuff. Teach Michael how to ride a bike, and the twins to talk.

_Hodgins: _Teach Michael how to ride a bike, and the twins to talk. Also, buy more flowers for Angela so she cannot picture gross stuff.

_Sweets: _Try to act like a grown man for once and not a teenager.

_Caroline: _Less time with drinking that coffee and more time teasing Agent Booth with my feminine charm.

_Max: _Move to D.C. so I can spend time with my daughter and my granddaughters.

_Parker: _Taste alcohol.

_Wendell: _Discuss the possibility of having a baby with Carls.

_Finn: _Avoid Finnisms.

_Fisher: _Try to avoid a rehabilitation centre for the fifth year running.

_Clark: _Try to be prof – Oh screw it.

_Arastoo: _Stay devout and keep mother off my back about marrying someone.

The End


End file.
